Kiss of Life
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Snow White ponders life, death, and her Huntsman.


Title: Kiss of Life

Rating: T

Pairing: Huntsman/Snow White

Summary: Snow White ponders life and death and her Huntsman.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Snow White or anything related to it!

AN: I have never written a Snow White story before, but I was watching it the other day and wanted to do a short one shot. It may not be the best and I know there is mistakes, but with my heath issues I just get tired and never have the energy to go over what I have written so I am sorry for that. If anyone likes this I may write more in the future, but we will have to wait and see.

I had thought about my death for many years now wondering when the queen who murdered my father and darkened our once beautiful land, would tire of me and send her brother to finish me off once and for all. I wondered if she would have my head cut off or perhaps she would slowly torture me in order to get pleasure from my slow and agonizing death. It was more than likely I would end up like so many girls who came and went over the years; she would take my youth and beauty as her own causing me to be older than my true years and as ugly as she was on the inside. I had always known it would only be a matter of time before my life came to an end, but I was no afraid; death would bring peace and I looked forward to that since anything was better than living the rest of my life in a cage where no sunlight could kiss my skin and my only real company the dolls I made out of bits of straw and whatever else I could find on the floor.

The day I escaped should have been a start of a knew life for me and yet I had this feeling death would soon catch up with me and so I made it my one goal to find William and his father so I could help them bring like the kingdom once more before I went from the realm of the living to the realm of the dead. I would not let the queen win even if it cost my life. She had taken so much already and my father, if he were still here, he would do the same thing. I would make sure his memory lived on, I would avenge his death and the death of countless others who had lost their lives during her reign of darkness.

When I first met the Huntsman I thought him to be one of her followers, but soon I came to learn he was not evil, he was just lost and wanted his wife back in his life and I could not fault him for that. Loss is a very powerful emotion and it can make you do things you never would have done otherwise. The Huntsman had lost his reason for living which was just as bad, maybe even worse than losing his own life. No, the Huntsman was not a pawn to the queen, but rather a lost soul a lot like I happened to be. He had only done what he needed to do in order to survive the world Ravenna created.

Huntsman had ended up becoming my protector and dare I say it, he had become my dear friend in a short time. It was a rough start no doubt, but anything worth having takes work and my bond with the Huntsman was worth it in my opinion and I could only hope he felt the same. Alas, I find myself getting off track with thoughts of Huntsman.

As stated earlier, death was not something I feared and when I realized Ravenna had tricked me in to taking a bite of the apple, well I knew it was the end and while the pain was horrible, it was not the main focus of my thoughts, nor was William which actually surprised me. No, my last thoughts were of Huntsman and I hoped he would not blame himself for my death. He had much sorrow in his heart and the last thing I wanted was to add to that sorrow. I could only hope he found a way to cope with the burdens which weighed him down like a ball and chain dropped in to the water helpless to do anything as it sunk to depths unknown.

Death was nothing like I had thought it would be. There was no light nor was there completely darkness. technically I couldn't see anything considering I was dead, but I could feel and I could hear. The sounds were jumbled at first, almost as if I was in a crowded room and everyone was speaking all at once. At first I could not pick one sound for another and then suddenly it all faded and I heard my Huntsman. He was crying obviously drunk as he told me about his wife and how I reminded him of her. As I had suspected he blamed himself and there was nothing I could do to change it because I couldn't do anything now I was no longer living.

Something warm brushed against my forehead and then my lips and all of a sudden I did see something. no a tunnel of white light, but a face, the face of my Huntsman begging me to come back. Everything felt strange almost as if I were being reborn and when my eyes opened I realized I had been reborn and it was all thanks to my Huntsman. He had saved me from death and no matter how long it took, I would find a way to repay that debt. First I would deal with Ravenna and then I would be able to focus on my Huntsman, on my savior.

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


End file.
